Primer beso gay
by James Scamander
Summary: Hay muchas primeras veces en la vida de un hombre. El primer suspiro al ver una chica, el primer sueño húmedo, la primera vez que ves un partido de Quidditch… y para Lorcan hay una primera vez que jamás olvidará. [Primer beso a un chico de Lorcan] {Slash}Este fic participa del Reto de Apertura "¡Primera vez!" del foro "First Generation: The story before books".


_**Primer Beso Gay**_

* * *

Este fic participa del Reto de Apertura "¡Primera vez!" del foro "First Generation: The story before books".

* * *

**I**

Hay muchas primeras veces en la vida de un hombre. El primer suspiro al ver una chica, el primer sueño húmedo, la primera vez que ves un partido de Quidditch… y para Lorcan hay una primera vez que jamás olvidará. La primera vez que besó a un chico (Que raro yo escribiendo Slash Nótese La Ironía). Fue un día que empezó bastante normal para él pero que trastocaría su vida para siempre.

Todo comenzó una tarde cualquiera en su quinto año en Hogwarts. El estaba sentado bajo un árbol leyendo uno de esos libros gigantes, que al parecer solo a él le parecían divertidos, y que hablaban sobre todas esas criaturas de las que tanto había escuchado por boca de su madre. Estaban todas, todas de las que su abuelo le había hablado a Luna y a ellos, Lys y él. Esperen, creo que me voy del tema. Bueno, pues eso; estaba leyendo cuando, notó como si alguien lo observara. Pero al no ver a nadie pasó de eso y siguió leyendo.

Alguien se colgó de la rama por los pies y acercó su rostro al de Lorc.

Buuuh — dijo el mono haciendo que Lorcan soltara de repente el libro con la mala suerte de que calló sobre sus genitales.

James — dijo con voz delicada cual princesa —. Me cago en tu puta madre, capullo. Me has dado un susto de la hostia — bueno, igual Lorcan necesitaba un poco de jabón.

Cuida esa boca, Scamander. Solo era una broma — Dijo y, dando un ágil salto de tortuga ninja, calló de pie en el suelo.

¿Una broma? Me ha caído un libro de 4.000 páginas en las pelotas.

Uy, perdón — fingió su típica cara de inocencia —. ¿Quieres que las mire a ver si te has hecho mucha pupa?

Vete a la mierda — dijo poniéndose en pie y cogió el libro —. A veces te pasas con las bromas, Potter.

James asintió lentamente y se acercó a Lorcan, con una mueca — Está bien, Can, perdón.

Te perdono por ser tú, que lo sepas — sonrió de forma inocente y le revolvió el pelo — pero la próxima vez sabrás porqué el Sombrero Seleccionador me sorteó en Slytherin, Potter — siseó divertido al ver la cara que pone su amigo —. Bobo

Lorcan volvió a coger su pesado libro y se volvió a sentar en el pasto, haciendo alguna que otra mueca de dolor aun por el librazo que se ha llevado en las joyas de la corona. Suspiró y notó como James se había sentado a horcajadas de él. Alzó una ceja divertido, aunque ya se había acostumbrado a que su amigo fuese así de impulsivo.

Potter, las manos quietas — dice cuando ve que empieza a pasar una mano por su pelo —. Donde pueda verlas, señorito.

No soy marica, Lorcan.

Eso sería más creíble si no estuvieses sobre mi y restregándote, ¿sabes? — soltó una larga carcajada. Si bien James era exasperante siempre, siempre, siempre conseguía que Lorcan sonriera, inclusive en los peores momentos.

¿Y qué si lo hago? Lo sería si me empalmara, como tú.

James, es la varita —le dio un golpe en el hombro — eres tú el que se ha empalmado.

No es cierto — Notó cierto sonrojo en las mejillas de James pero prefirió obviarlo, aunque ahora que se fijaba si que pacercia que se había empalmado.

James... ¿te has empalmado? — Dijo más como una afirmación que como una pregunta y luego miró a su amigo.

No, yo no... — miró a otro lado y Lorcan sonrió.

Lorcan aún no sabe en que momento pasó, pero pasó. James tomó con ambas manos la cara de Lorcan y luego lo atrajo hacía él para besar sus labios. Fue un beso corto pero intento, tierno pero con pasión. Tras unos momentos de tensión James se levantó de su regazo, sonrojado y casi llorando y sale corriendo, dejando a Lorcan con cara de jugador de poker.

* * *

**II**

Ese estupido Potter con su estupida y sensual boca le habían jodido la vida. Siempre había pensado que era heterosexual. Pero claro, tenía que venir ese imbécil de James y tenía que besarlo de aquella manera que ya ni sabía ni que era. Solo tenía seguro que era hombre e incluso eso lo dudaba.

Y allí estaba. Mientras Lorcan tenía la picha hecha un lio, nunca mejor dicho, él estaba apoyado en una pared y comiéndose, como no, una piruleta muggle. Maldijo a Merlin por lo bajo, ¡Oh Salazar, cuan rastrero puedes ser cuando quieres! Porque, no podía comerse una puta manzana, o una puta fruta, no, el chaval tenía que estar comiéndose una piruleta y pasando su hemeda y sensual por su superficie.

Se muerde el labio y, antes de pensarlo dos veces, lo empotra contra la pared, haciendo que de los labios de Potter saliera un leve jadeo.

— ¿Qué co...

—Eres un maldito bastardo hijo de puta — sentenció, ni le dio tiempo a decir lo que tenía que decir James —. ¿Por qué coño me besas y luego sales coeriendo? Sin permitirme decirte nada. Aun te debo esto — le patea el culo —. Ahora dime porqué me besaste a menos que quieras que el próximo sea en tu colita.

— Te besé porque... yo... — murmuró algo inaudible.

—¿Porque tú qué? — alzó una ceja —. No seras marica, James.

— Puede que si — murmuró, bajando la cabeza. Después la subió de golpe y lo encaró —. Te recuerdo que tú seguiste el beso.

—ETTO... — Lorcan se sonrojó, en eso tenía toda la razón, y ahora solo quería besarlo y no soltarlo nunca — puede que yo también lo sea.

Y dicho esto, James sonrió con esa típica sonrisa malvada y traviesa que solía tener y lo atrajo hacía si, de nuevi siendo respondido por Lorcan como si le fuera la vida en ello, rozando ambos cuerpos y jadenado con fuerza. James cogió la corbata de Lorcan y se lo llevó hacía su sala común para poder... en realidad aquí solo es el primer beso. Así que lo dejáremos aquí, cuando ambos van a follar.

Ese día fue el más feliz por dos razones. La primera fue que encontró a alguien con quien pasar el resto de su vida, 10 años llevan ya juntos. Y la segunda... es que le pateó el culo al idiota de Potter, ya podía tacharlo de la lista.


End file.
